


Flower Crowns

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy family fluff. Because fluffy evil is the best evil and evil fluff is the best fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

~ Flower Crowns ~

The Malfoys and the Parkinsons were having tea in the garden at Malfoy Manor. The men discussed politics while their wives chattered about more domestic matters, such as how the potty-training of their toddlers was going.

Said toddlers were playing in the grass not far from the table where their parents sat. Pansy had found some wildflowers and was now attempting to decorate Draco's hair with them, but Draco was not having any of it. He brushed the flowers off his head onto the ground and stomped on them, fixing the little girl with as hateful a glare as a two-year-old can muster.

"Draco! Don't be mean," his mother scolded him as Pansy began to cry.

Narcissa knelt next to the children and scooped the little girl into her lap.

"She put fwowas on me," Draco whined, looking as though he might be about to burst into tears himself.

"Flowers aren't going to kill you," Lucius said to his son as he came to sit beside his wife on the grass. "But  _I_  might if I ever see you making a girl cry again." _  
_

"Fwowas icky," Draco argued, still scowling.

"Nonsense," Lucius said. "It means she likes you."

Baby Draco wanted to protest that he neither liked Pansy nor wanted to be liked by her, but one look at the expression on his father's face convinced him to keep silent.

Beside them, Narcissa had distracted Pansy from her crying fit by picking more flowers and showing her how to twist the stems together to make a chain. They were each wearing a circlet of flowers on their heads, and they held two more - one of which Narcissa now placed on Lucius's head.

Despite his father's earlier warning, Draco attempted to run away from Pansy when she reached out to put the flower crown on him. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over his own feet in his haste to get away, and ended up being crowned rather unceremoniously while he was lying face-down on the lawn.

Narcissa laid her head on her husband's shoulder and said fondly, "Doesn't this remind you of when we were children?"

Lucius wrapped his arm around her and rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"Yes, but as I recall I never ran away from you."

~end~


End file.
